<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barbara and Lotte's Adventures in Obliviousness by monarchBaconator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666218">Barbara and Lotte's Adventures in Obliviousness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator'>monarchBaconator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara doesn't know whether or not Lotte is attracted to girls. She wants to know, but for no particular reason- just because they spend all of their time together doesn't mean she has a crush on her or anything! She just wants to know what gender(s?) the really pretty girl she always wants to talk to is attracted to!</p><p>Lotte has a massive crush on Barbara, but she's too much of a bottom to ask Barbara out. Plus, Barbara probably wouldn't be into her anyway. She knows Barbara is bisexual, but that doesn't mean she's attracted to every girl! If she is... well, she has to ask Lotte out eventually... right?</p><p>Wherein two girls are completely and utterly hopeless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barbara and Lotte's Adventures in Obliviousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“W-well of course I think Belle would be a good girlfriend, but I d-don’t see what…” Lotte’s voice trails off, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… Whatever, let’s just keep reading.” Barbara sighs in defeat. Her efforts to achieve her goal have failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her goal, of course, is to figure out Lotte’s sexuality. She can’t just ask her, though. <em>That would be… well, clearly I can’t just ask her! It’s… a bad idea.</em> She’s not sure, actually, but that’s not the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara knows Lotte is clearly attracted to men. The redhead has drawn enough steamy fanart of Edgar and Arthur for <em>that</em> to be certain. Barbara’s goal, in turn, is to figure out if men are the only gender she’s attracted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s some evidence to say that’s the case: some of that steamy fanart she’s drawn has included Belle, but as far as Barbara is aware, all of the art Lotte has drawn of Belle <em>also</em> includes either Edgar or Arthur. Sometimes both, because it’s impossible to keep a rampant shipper from fantasizing about polyamory. In essence, Lotte has never drawn Belle naked unless she was with a dude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as Barbara <em>knows</em>, at least. She has a suspicion that Lotte is hiding some art from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might seem bad for team bisexual, but it’s important to think about the evidence for it. Barbara has all of the evidence she’s ever gathered memorized in her brain, because she’s curious and for no other reason. As she reads the book in her hands to Lotte, her mouth entirely on autopilot, she recounts this evidence in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Number one: Despite none of it being erotic in nature, Lotte has drawn a </em>suspicious<em> amount of art of Belle, alone. All of it makes Belle look very pretty.</em> Barbara enjoys speaking in her head as if she were monologuing to an audience. <em>Though maybe that’s just because I’m bi and Belle is just so gosh darn pretty in general. Especially in that one movie where she was played by Scarlett Johansson because by the Nine that woman could punch me and I’d say thanks. Ah, whatever.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara flips the page, after a bit too long of a pause. Lotte doesn’t seem to notice or mind. Barbara has gotten better at multitasking over the course of her life, but it’s still difficult to speak and think at the same time. It’s a wonder she can even do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Number two: Lotte ships Edgar and Arthur more often than either of them with Belle. At least in her fanfictions. She’s also mentioned on several occasions how she wishes there was another female lead for the series because, in her words, “Belle just doesn’t really have a very close female friend at the moment.” I suspect the </span>
  </em>
  <span>real</span>
  <em>
    <span> reason is so she can write yuri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotte leans on Barbara’s shoulders, nearly catching her by surprise. This is hardly the first time she’s done that, though. They’re close enough friends that small physical affection like this is common. It reminds her of how she used to be with Hannah. Unfortunately, she hasn’t been as physically close with her childhood friend in recent memories, since Amanda is the jealous type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not to say that holding Hannah’s hand or showering with her was ever anything but purely platonic. Just like Barbara’s relationship with Lotte. Platonic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Number three: I’ve caught Lotte staring at several classmates on more than one occasion. For example, Lotte’s eyes always seem to be glued to Amanda during broom class or when she’s working out. Her eyes have wandered down to Akko’s admittedly amazing thighs more than once, and it must have been because of that short skirt. I’ve even seen Lotte stare at Diana during class a few times! Not that I can blame her. Diana is easily the second prettiest girl in the whole school.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara’s thoughts pause for a moment as she recalls other examples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about it… I guess I’ve never seen Lotte staring at </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Every time I’ve seen Lotte look at me, she looks away pretty quickly, so her glances can’t be as long as they are with other girls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara hears a soft yawn coming from the girl next to her. She’s too busy with her own thoughts to think it’s cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that I’m jealous or anything. It’s just something I’ve noticed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m definitely not jealous at all. That's silly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, most importantly, number four: Whenever Lotte is asked about anything that could be considered gay and involving her, she blushes, stutters, and avoids the question. That one seems the most telling of all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotte’s head gets a bit heavier on Barbara’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Of course, this could all be a coincidence. Maybe girls are just more fun to draw than boys. Maybe Lotte actually does want Belle to have a platonic female friend and nothing more. Maybe all those stares weren’t </em>admiring<em> and just… distracted glancing.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glasses push against Barbara’s skin, displacing them from Lotte’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she gets flustered about girls dating girls because she’s homophobic. I guess I can't rule that out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara really doesn’t know what to think, and it’s starting to get frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in her thoughts about Lotte’s sexuality, it suddenly occurs to Barbara that she’s been reading aloud without paying attention to what she’s saying, and Lotte has fallen asleep. The ginger nerd is leaning on Barbara’s shoulder and snoozing softly. <span class="u">How cute…</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should go without saying, Barbara reminds herself, that she’s definitely absolutely not crushing super hard on the girl sleeping on her. Their relationship is purely platonic, and despite Barbara being bisexual, incredibly single, and strongly attracted to girls with glasses, she has no interest in dating Lotte whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only wants to know Lotte’s sexuality for pure curiosity's sake. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has been going on for a year and a half.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter and then lost motivation to write more, sorry for it being so short! I have a basic plan for the rest of this but my brain won't write words... Let me know what you think and if you wanna see more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>